Alice Potter and the Potter Family Reunion
by AmazingGraceless
Summary: What if Alice Potter ends up with Draco? What happens when the Dursleys meet Draco, during a family reunion? One-shot.


**AN: This is a slightly alternate version of _Alice Potter and the Gryffindor Patriarchy_ for if she ends up with Draco. I kept getting this idea, and had to type it out. I was inspired by _Dinner with the Dursleys_ by defying3reason. So thanks for the inspiration! Feel free to check that out, too!**

* * *

I looked over my children one last time. The only reason that we weren't going to Grimmauld Place was because Malfoy Manor had more room, and was meant for visitors, with the lavish gardens and luxurious living rooms and dining rooms.

"Remember, no matter how nasty your Great-Uncle Vernon and Great-Aunt Petunia are, as well as Dudley, you are not allowed to hex them, or be nasty right back? Understand?" I asked. Scorpius dutifully nodded. Cedric looked to be considering it, but thought better of it. Lyra just smiled cheerfully, and nodded. I looked up at my husband. "Draco, that applies to you, too."

He smiled wryly. "I promise that I won't hex Uncle Harry either." He assured the kids. I rolled my eyes. Every time he talked about that, I half-expected the kids to ask him to do it again. Everyone preferred to forget that Potter-Weasley family reunion. This was just for the Potters, and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and Dudley. Dudley's wife and kids refused their invitations, but the others grudgingly accepted, probably to make us miserable.

"Here they come." I said, bracing myself.

First came Harry, Ginny, Teddy, and their kids. Harry, like Draco, was in a suit and tie, although Draco's was all black, and Harry's tie was a fluorescent green. I looked over to James, Albus, and Lily, and embraced them all.

"How are all of you?" I asked, after I broke from the group hug. "Lily, you're getting to be such a blossom. Albus, you've definitely grown taller. And you, James, why, I almost don't recognize you, you're such a handsome young man."

I straightened to see Teddy, and shook his hand. "How are you, Teddy? Tell Andromeda that it's been too long, she ought to come over for tea at some point."

Teddy grinned, and his hair turned electric blue. "Will do, God-Mom."

"Harry!" I gave him a huge hug. We broke away, and gave Ginny a less affectionate but still genuine hug. Harry and Draco stood there for a moment, and finally, they reluctantly shoo hands, cold fury in both their eyes, and let go as soon as they felt I was satisfied by their handshake.

Ginny walked right over, and began to shake his hand in a friendly manner, and then tightened, and her smile became grim. Bones cracked, and Draco gasped in pain. I gave her a warning glare, and she let go immediately, as if she'd been holding a dung-bomb.

"Can we get through?" Uncle Vernon demanded. We parted, to let the last three guests into the foyer.

"Dark, grim place." Aunt Petunia muttered.

"It's been in my family since William the Conqueror came over." Draco said, trying to jump-start the conversation.

"William the Conqueror? What would he want with your kind?" Uncle Vernon demanded.

"Armand Malfoy provided services for him." Draco said coldly. Ginny smirked at the idea of what "services" were provided.

"Would you like to come into the dining room?" I requested. They all followed me into the scene of gothic perfection. Food in silver dishes with the mark of Malfoy embellished on them sat on blood-red table cloths, and silver dishes with the mark of Malfoy sat in perfect settings with matching silverware, with shining crystal goblets.

Draco froze, being the last one to enter the room. After all of these years, I know what he was thinking. He was thinking of how many Death Eater meetings occurred around that very table. He was thinking of how Charity Burbage was murdered and eaten by a snake on that very table. He was thinking of what he could've done to stop it, but didn't.

"Boy!" Uncle Vernon called to Draco. "What's the matter with you?"

 _PTSD is no laughing matter,_ I thought. I squeezed Draco's hand with my right, and used my left to lift up his chin, make him look into my eyes, see that everything turned out alright in the end. "Ignore him." I whispered in a barely audible breath.

He nodded, and took his seat at the head of the table. Everyone began eating, until the conversation started up.

"Aunt Petunia, are you the one who raised Mummy?" Lyra asked sweetly.

Aunt Petunia frowned. "Unfortunately." She said.

"You sound almost as bad as Grandma and Grandpa when they talk to Daddy." She said.

Aunt Petunia recoiled. Draco turned pink. "Insolent child!" She slapped her. Everyone took in a breath. I remembered every slap, every kick, every punch and pinch. I was gasping for breath. Not her.

"Get out of my house." I snarled in a low voice, standing up.

"Restrain your wife, boy!" Uncle Vernon barked.

Draco just stood there, silent.

"Boy, I'm talking to you!" Uncle Vernon roared, leaping to his feet. "What is it with these magical types? Eccentrics, I'm telling you, they should all be put to death."

Draco pulled up his shirt sleeve on his left arm, revealing the Dark Mark. Everyone except Uncle Vernon and Dudley.

Uncle Vernon sneered. "Trying to impress me with your magical tattoo, punk?"

"No!" Harry and I quickly pulled out our wands, and pointed at Draco, who looked ready to draw his own.

"This isn't intimidation, not to someone who isn't from the Wizarding world anymore." Draco explained, surprisingly calm. "This tattoo, though, is the result of me being just like you, Vernon Dursley, at sixteen."

Uncle Vernon sneered even more.

"I believed that all muggles and muggle-borns deserved to die, that they weren't worthy." Draco continued, unfazed. Harry's kids were staring. "I joined the Death Eaters, and watched people die, and even killed a few of them. Maybe if I'd made different decisions, I wouldn't have caused my children to have a stigma, or any of those deaths."

"We've been eating with a killer?" Uncle Vernon exclaimed.

"Goodbye." Aunt Petunia said. She and Uncle Vernon began striding out, when they stopped, realizing that Dudley hadn't followed them.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" He cried, looking at me and Harry. "I said and did such horrible things to both of you."

"What caused the change?" I asked.

"My daughter, Julia, she got accepted into Hogwarts last March." Dudley explained.

I smiled. "I guess we'll see you on the station, then."

* * *

"I just couldn't stand it," Draco explained, as we sat in the study, watching the rains. "I promised myself that I'd never let it happen again. I wouldn't contribute to it, I wouldn't let it go unchecked, never again."

"Never again," I agreed.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry it was so short, just a little Drabble. Read and review, no flames please!**


End file.
